


Flashes of Red

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [75]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Backstory, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers a woman from college with a uniquely Southern name, and occasionally wonders where she is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 25 June 2016  
> Word Count: 198  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Ann + Fancy  
> Summary: She remembers a woman from college with a uniquely Southern name, and occasionally wonders where she is now.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series for Ann, nebulous for Fancy. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors. The song "Fancy" was written by Bobbie Gentry. The character of Fancy Rae Baker is from the Reba McEntire video for the same song.
> 
> Author’s Notes: And we're continuing with the weird little crack pairing that is oddly growing on me, including a portmanteau of Fanncy. This definitely takes place before my other story "Fancy" does, though I'm still nebulous on the exact timeline here. There will likely be more to these two's story, which means a mini-series tag for it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Glancing through the mail as she steps into the mansion, Ann pauses as she sees a vaguely familiar logo on an envelope. Setting the rest of the mail aside, she quickly extracts the heavy stationery and opens it to scan the contents.

The words pull her back to her time in college, juggling an intense course load while continuing her other studies with Mrs. Baylock. But she easily remembers the boisterous, and often bawdy, redhead she met in a freshman level psych class. Despite the glaring differences in their backgrounds, they'd become relatively easy friends, something that deepened when Jeffrey and Alissa had died.

She remembers Fancy mentioning the desire to help keep other girls from living the life she had, but when they'd graduated with their baccalaureates in business, life had separated the two young women rather decisively. Oh, they still sent holiday cards to each other, of course, but that was a polite formality only.

Or so she thought. This newsletter is different. It seems Fancy finally made good on her dreams of that halfway house. Setting the letter at the top of the mail stack, she makes a mental note to send a sizable donation.


End file.
